Misconceiving Misconceptions
by WinterSky101
Summary: Skye talks to Fitz and Simmons and finds out some interesting tidbits about their relationship. Early season 1.


**I now write Agents of SHIELD fics. I think I need an intervention before I start writing for any more fandoms.**

**This takes place early in the season, probably in episode 2 or between episodes 1 and 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of SHIELD.**

* * *

"So which one of you is Fitzsimmons?" Skye asked as she leaned against the counter in the lab.

"Oh, no, you've got it wrong," the girl replied. "I'm Simmons. He's Fitz." The boy waved. "People just combine our names. It's easier."

"Why do they do that?" Skye asked, frowning.

"Because we're together," Simmons replied as if it were obvious. Skye's eyebrows shot up.

"What?"

"We're partners," Fitz replied. Skye wondered if she was perceiving this wrong. "We've been together for…how many years now?"

"Almost four," Simmons replied. "We met a week into training. Within a month we were sharing a dorm." Skye was glad she wasn't drinking anything, because she would have choked.

"Isn't that a little fast?" she asked, her voice a little higher than normal.

"What do you mean?" Simmons asked, looking puzzled.

"Well, I mean, you'd known each other for a month," Skye replied. She wondered if things were different in Europe.

"Honestly, we wanted to share a dorm about five days after we met each other," Fitz told Skye in an almost conspiratorial tone. "The rest of the time was what it took to get the administration to agree to it." If this went on much longer, Skye was going to choke on air or something.

"So you've been together since training?" Skye asked, just wanting to clarify. Simmons nodded.

"Fitz and I met when we were training for SHIELD work. There was some chemistry and we did some experiments together." Skye's eyes were probably bugging out of her head. She hoped Simmons meant the scientific sort of experiment.

"Yes, there was definitely chemistry," Fitz added. "We were in a lot of the same science classes and we always worked together. We did everything together, really."

"So you two are…together," Skye asked again. Simmons nodded.

"Yes! Happily together. Although Fitz almost didn't come with us on this mission."

"Simmons, do you really need to tell everyone about this?" Fitz groaned. Simmons smirked.

"Fitz didn't want to come out in the field. He was scared."

"But I didn't want this crazy person to go in alone," Fitz added, bumping Simmons lightly on the hip. "So I went with her."

"And I'm glad he's here," Simmons added. Skye shook her head slightly.

"Wow. I was…not expecting that."

"Oh, Fitz isn't at all keen on field work," Simmons replied, misinterpreting Skye's words. "He hates it."

"I do not _hate_ it. I just…dislike it," Fitz protested. Simmons rolled her eyes.

"Well, you two _do _argue like an old married couple," Skye muttered to herself. Luckily, neither Fitz nor Simmons heard her. "I've got to go," Skye added, walking towards the door. "Nice talking to you." Skye stepped out of the lab and quickly walked away. She had to be wrong, right? Fitz and Simmons weren't _actually_ together, were they?

Oh no, they totally were.

Skye saw Ward sitting at one of the tables, sipping a scotch. "So I'm pretty sure Fitz and Simmons are banging," she told him without preamble, just as he took a sip.

He choked.

* * *

"What was up with Skye?" Fitz asked curiously after the woman in question had left.

"No idea," Simmons replied. "She was acting strange, though, wasn't she?"

Fitz sighed. "I don't understand her," he groaned. His attention was quickly diverted by a beeping noise from one of his various monitors. "The program's complete!" he told Simmons excitedly.

"What program?" Simmons asked, going over to look.

"The one I told you about, that would simulate how to get through enemy territory as a training exercise for new recruits."

"Does it work?" Simmons asked. Fitz shrugged.

"I have to run the final diagnostic. Kiss for luck?" Simmons gave Fitz a chaste kiss on his cheek. "That wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I said kiss," Fitz added.

Laughing, Simmons turned Fitz's face towards her and gave him a long, gentle kiss on the lips. Fitz was smiling as he pulled away. Even after almost four years, he still smiled every time they kissed.

"Now that's what I call a kiss."


End file.
